Shuaku baby
by gaaragirl161
Summary: what happens when Gaara and Matsuri try to a hot night and Shuaku want in on it? read to find out.
1. love or blood

Matsuri walks in her Sensei's office. Gaara was still doing paperwork. "Hey Gaara- sensei." Matsuri said.

"You came back from your mission, successfully?" Gaara said not even looking up at her. She smiles. "Yeah, everything was fine." she says, leaning on his desk trying to keep off her left leg.

"Go home and get some rest, because we're still going to train in the morning." Gaara says as he moves his eyes to look up at her. Matsuri sighs, knowing the morning training may kill her. But she was not going to back talk her Sensei. She pushes herself off his desk and starts limping to the door. Then half way to the door her knee gives in and she falls face first onto the floor.

"Ow!" she groans as she lays face down on the floor.

Gaara looks up. "Are you OK Matsuri?" Gaara asks standing up and walking over to her.

"Yeah, my knee got hurt." She says as she sits up, holding her left leg out as some blood runs down from the cut on her knee.

"Let me see it." Gaara says looking at her knee.

Matsuri face turns a deep red as Gaara looked at her knee. "It's fine." Gaara states. Matsuri tries to get up but her knee gives in again she falls on Gaara this time. When she opens her eyes she sees her lips on Gaara's lips.

Matsuri face turns as red as Gaara's hair as she sat up push herself away from Gaara "I…I'm…sorry Gaara-sensei." Matsuri mumbles, face still red.

Gaara sits up just looking at Matsuri as she covers her face trying to act as if the kiss never happened. "It's OK, Matsuri." Gaara says as Matsuri moves her hands away from covering her face to look at him. He cups her chin between his thumb and index finger. Matsuri looks into Gaara's light green eyes as he pulls her towards him. Then he does something she could not believe. He moves in to kiss Matsuri. She closes her eyes when she feels his lips move over hers. She loves Gaara. Matsuri can feel Gaara's tongue on her bottom lip asking to entrance into her mouth.

Matsuri obliges and opens her mouth as Gaara's tongue slips in her mouth. His tongue searches every inch of her mouth before soothing her tongue, making her moan. They break away for air and Gaara soon picks Matsuri up and whisks her off to his room.

He lays her on the bed and kisses her, crawling on top of her. He moves and kisses down her neck. She moans lightly as Gaara slip his hand under shirt and her bra, cupping her breast. Matsuri moans more. Gaara takes her shirt off along with her bra and start to licks her nipples and suckle.

Gaara stops to sit up and take his shirt off. Matsuri helps Gaara takes his shirt off then smiles as she looks at his rock hard abs. She runs her hands down his muscled chest to his belt and starts to take it off. When she starts to undo his pants, he takes hers off first and along with her panties before she take his pants. Gaara looks up at her and smiles as he takes off his pants and boxers. "You're still a virgin right?" Gaara asks. Matsuri nods her head 'yes'. Gaara smiles and positions himself before he enters. He grabs her waist and holds her still as he pushes into her. Matsuri didn't expect to feel pain. She can't help but whimper as she feels Gaara go in. He pauses for a moment and moves closer to kiss her.

Gaara pulls back from the kiss when his head starts to hurt alittle. 'Hey boy, let me have some fun too." Gaara hears Shukaku say in his head. Gaara puts his hand on his head trying to ignore the demon. Matsuri looks up at him knowing something was not right. "Gaara, are you ok?" Matsuri asks.

"I'm going to have some fun with her." Shukaku says as Gaara screams in pain and closes his eyes. "Gaara, what's wrong?" Matsuri asks now worried.

Gaara starts to smile. "I'm fine now, my Matsuri." When he opens his eyes they are are not ocean green. "Wait you're not Gaara!" Matsuri shouts looking into yellow eyes. "No, but I'm just as fun." Shukaku said. Gaara had lost control over his demon. Matsuri tries to get away from him but he had her at the waist so tight his nails broke into her skin and she started to bleed. "Where are you going." Shukaku said smiling pulling her closer. Matsuri screams in pain as he was still in her. "Stop…st-stop!" Matsuri cries, trying to push him off of her.

Shukaku uses his sand to tie Matsuri hands together above her head. "I'm just getting started." Shukaku said as he pumps harder into her. Matsuri cries as it hurts and she starts to bleed. "I want to play with more of your blood." he said digging his nails in her chest and starts to cut her skin. Matsuri's blood came pouring out of her cuts when he pulls his nails away. Shukaku starts to lick to blood off her chest, still pumping hard in her.

Matsuri can't do anything but take the pain. She cries and begs him to stop. She wishes Gaara can take back control over Shukaku. "Wow, Matsuri I'm going to cum." Shukaku said as he came in her. He leans into Matsuri's ear. "That was fun. We need to get together more often." he said as pulls out of her. Shukaku/Gaara gets off the bed as he looks Matsuri over. She cries holding herself in a ball with blood all over her. "Now I'll let Gaara take care of you." says Shukaku giving Gaara back control.

When Gaara had control again he looks at Matsuri. "MATSURI!" Gaara yells as he runs to her and holds her in his arms. "I'm sorry Matsuri! I'm so sorry!" Gaara said holding Matsuri still crying in his arms.


	2. what to do

It has been two months after Gaara lost control of Shukaku and Matsuri is still not the same. The cuts on her body were gone, but the scars took their place now. A reminder of that night. Gaara can't look at Matsuri without thinking of what he did to her. So he has tried to stay away from her as much.

Matsuri stands in her bathroom looking in the mirror with a Pregnancy Test in her hand, waiting to see what it will say. She been feeling a little sick, mainly in the morning. Like something was trying to get out.

She takes a deep breath as she lift the test up and looks at the test. "Positively Pregnant." Matsuri just looks at it not wanting to believe it. her losing grip on the teat letting it fall in to the sink,. She did five tests and all five say 'Pregnant'. She slowly sits down on the toilet. Her face in her hands. What was she going to tell Gaara? That she was pregnant. She had to tell him. She throw the teat in the trash and walk out of her home.

Matsuri slowly made the walk to the Kazekage tower, her body shacks as stang in front goe gaara's office door. will he be mad at her for this? she lean her hand on the door, trying to find the words to say to Gaaara. Matsuri was sure she think of thing to say. she opne the door and stap inside Gaara office. Gaara knew it was Matsuri. "What is it?" Gaara asks not wanting to look at her. Matsuri stands there trying to find the words to say. Instead she starts to cry. "Matsuri?" Gaara looks up hearing her sob.

Matsuri looks at Gaara. "Gaara..I'm pregnant." The words came out and Gaara stops everything, the pen falling from his hand and looks at her. "What...?" Gaara said in shock. "I took five pregnancy tests and they all say 'pregnant". Matsuri cries thinking of the incident that made her pregnant.

Gaara stands up and walks to her. "What can we do?" she asks still sobbing. Gaara tries to think. He puts his hand on her shoulders trying to calm her. "I'll talk to the Elders. Stay here." Gaara starts to walk out, but Matsuri grabs his hand. "But…Gaara what will happen if the Elders know of this? Will they try to make you step down from being Kazekage?" Matsuri asks filling with dread. "I don't know." Gaara says trying to think.

"Maybe Temari will help us." Matsuri said. Gaara looks at her. "Maybe." Gaara said thinking of where Temari is. When out of the blue, a knock sounds at the door and Temari walks in. "Talk about luck." Gaara says. "Temari we need to tell you something." Temari narrows her eyes at Gaara and at Matsuri. "Let me guess, she's pregnant?" Temari asks still looking at Gaara.

"That's not the bad part." Gaara said lowering his eyes. "Then what is it?" Temari asks. Gaara takes a deep breath. "She is pregnant, but….." Gaara stops.

Matsuri knew it was hard for him to talk about it too. "But what?" Temari asks. "It was Shukaku who got her pregnant." Temari gasps. "What?" Temari said not wanting to believe it. "How did that happen?" Temari yells at Gaara, walking over to Matsuri. "I don't want to tell you how." Gaara said "You are going to tell me. And tell me it all. Now!" Temari shouts madder. Gaara sighs knowing her can never win a fight with his older sister. "I was making love with her, Shukaku took over and now Matsuri's pregnant." Gaara said fast to get it over with.

Temari looks at Gaara "OK, so what can I do to help you two?" Matsuri look up at Temari. "You're going to help us?" Matsuri asks. Temari nods her head. "What's going to happen to Matsuri if she has this baby?" Gaara asks Temari think of what can happen. "Well if it's Shukaku's...Matsuri may die the same way that...mom died. When she had you Gaara." Temari said.

Matsui looks over to Gaara his face looks like someone ripped his heart out. "Matsuri ..." Gaara started. "You need to kill the baby." Matsuri can only look at him in shock. "What?!..NO!...I'm not. It's my baby!" Matsuri yells at Gaara. "This is not a baby. It's a moster, you have to kill it!" Gaara practically shouts.

"But, it's your baby too!" Matsuri says bitterly crying.

"No. This is not my baby. It's Shukaku's and that monster will kill you." Gaara said narrowing his eyes at her.

"No. Gaara I cant. I ...I can't kill my baby." Matsuri said running out of the room. "Matsuri, wait!" Gaara calls but she was already gone. "Why would she want to keep that monster?" Gaara asks Temari.

Temari walks over to Gaara and slaps him right cross his face. Gaara was shocked by Temari blow. Gaara Look at his older sister. Temari now had Gaara's full attention. "I can't believe you said that to her! This baby. Maybe it is nothing to you Gaara... but to Matsuri, this her first child!" Temari seethes. Gaara moves back and away for her, thinking she will try to hit or slap him again.

Gaara sighs. "Who knows, this baby is Shukaku's doing but he used your body to make the baby. your stuff, and your c...Will you get the point." Temari said. Gaara thought about it for a long time "Maybe you're right, Temari. Maybe."


	3. trouble starts

After Matsuri ran out of Gaara's office. Unknown to all, a ninja was eavesdropping on them. "Matsuri is pregnant and it may be Shukaku's baby." he whispers walking away. "I'll love tell my boss about this."

The ninja jumped off the side of the building and starting to running to where his boss was. The ninja traveld for the better part of a day before he reaches his boss's base. When he got there. The ninja walks into the candlelit room where his boss was sitting in a throne-like chair. "Lord Orochimaru, I have some news that will help the Sound Village." the ninja said bowing to him. "What kind of newsss?" Orochimaru hisses.

"Gaara's student, Matsuri is pregnant with Shukaku's child and it will have the same powers as Gaara." the ninja said. Orochimaru smiles evilly. "That's good. We'll kidnap her when the baby isss due." he said with a malicious smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Matsuri gets to her home and slams the door behind her. Then falls on the couch crying. "Why...? why does Gaara what to kill my baby?..." She asks crying. Soon Matsuri cries herself to sleep.

{Dream}

Matsuri stands in a room with a cry of a newborn baby echoing around the room. A doctor's holds a pink blanket in his arms. "I'm sorry Kazekage, we tried everything we could to save her but she lost too much blood. I'm so sorry. We saved the baby, but not her." The doctor said holding the baby girl in his arms. Gaara looks at the baby girl as the doctor puts the baby in his trembling arms. He looks down at her. "What is her name?" The doctor asks Gaara. "Kali" the new father says.

{End of dream}

Matsuri sits up fast, gasping for some air. She sits on the couch thinking of the dream. "A baby girl and I'm going to die." She stops to think about the girl's name. "Kali means creation and death." She stands up, her hand on her stomach. "Kali..my little Kali." she says "I will love you even if I die.'" She starts to imagine a baby girl in her arms with Gaara's hair and eyes. That brought a smile to her face.

A light knock on the door breaks Matsuri from her daydreaming. She stands up from the couch, walking to the door. "Please don't be Gaara. Please" she prays. When she opens the door, there stands Gaara. "Matsuri, we need to talk." Gaara says.

"About what, Gaara? You want to kill my baby." Matsuri said turning and walking away as Gaara walks into her home.

"Matsuri if you want to keep this baby, then fine you can." Gaara says. Matsuri looks at him and gives him a huge smile.

"Oh Gaara, thank you!" she said turning to hug him. Gaara looks at her in surprise.

"Matsuri, do you know what getting yourself into?" Gaara asks concerned.

"Yes, Gaara. I do." Matsuri answers "My little girl, Kali." Matsuri said rubbing her belly.

"You named it." Gaara said looking oddly at her.

"You'll love her too, you'll see." Matsuri said looking at him with assuring eyes.

Gaara puts his hand on her cheek and leans in to kiss her. "Just stay alive, that's all I ask." Gaara says looking in her eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

7 months later

Matsuri's home...

Matsuri worked on the baby room all that month. She had got down to hanging pictures on the walls. "Wow Matsuri! You're doing a good job. Where were you when I needed a room makeover?" Temari says helping her.

"It has to perfect." Matsuri said turning to Temari

"It looks like your going to pop any day now" Temari said laughing. Matsuri laughs with her.

"I can't wait for my baby to be born." Matsuri says rubbing her back.

"When was the last time you saw Gaara?" Temari asks. "He came by yesterday, but I think he still doesn't want me to have this baby." Matsuri answers looking down. "He wants to know if you're safe." Temari said.

"Well, I have an errand to run." Temari says walking out. Matsuri looks up at Temari leaving. "Ok. Talk to you later."

OoOoOoOoO

In Gaara's office...

Temari walks in Gaara's office. "Gaara are you going to Matsuri's house to see her today?" Temari asks. Gaara ignores Temari. Temari's eye twitches. To get his attention she hits Gaara's desk.

Gaara finally looks up at Temari. "I don't know." Gaara said looking out the window.

"You do know the baby is due any day now." Temari said. But Gaara never looked away from the window. "And she'll die." Gaara said "She wants to know if you're going to love and take care of the baby. Gaara?" Temari asks Gaara now looking at her. "I still don't know if I can." Gaara whispers.

Temari looks at him. "So you're going to be like our father then?" she said in a hurtful voice, turns around, and walks out.

"I will never be like my father, Temari." Gaara said to himself as he heard laughing "What? You're not going to take care of my baby Gaara?" Shukaku says laughing.

"Shut up!" Gaara said, putting his elbows on his desk; burying his face in his hands. "Come on, Gaara this is my baby." Shukaku said still laughing. All Gaara can think is 'if you weren't in my body. I'd be kicking your ass.' Gaara got up from his desk "Where are you going?" Shukaku asks. "Shut up!" Gaara says walking out of his office.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Matsuri's house...

Matsuri sits down on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Matsuri yells not wanting to get up. "Matsuri come with me." a ninja says walking in.

"Is something wrong?" Matsuri asks getting up. Then she sees two more ninjas walk in. "Nothing is wrong." the ninja said "The Kazekage wishes to see you." Matsuri nods her head and walks with the ninjas.

"But why did Gaara send three ninjas to get me?" Matsuri asks. "I don't know." the ninja said now walking behind her. "If he sent his own ninjas." the ninja said grabbing Matsuri from behind. "You don't work for Gaara!" Matsuri said fighting to get away. "Calm down, girl!" a voice said. Matsuri looks up to see Orochimaru. "No! ...want do you want?!" Matsuri yells trying as hard as she can to get away when something in her broke. "The baby that going to be born to today!" Orochimaru said as he saw her water pool at her feet. "Sir, we have to go! Gaara is coming this way!" a ninja says. "Fine. Let's go." Orochimaru said. Matsuri pushes back the ninja holding her, making him hit the wall and a picture of her mother and father falls to the floor to break.


	4. here it comes

Gaara was walking to Matsuri's home when he saw Temari going the same way. She looks over and sees Gaara. "Well Gaara looks like you're finally going to see Matsuri." Temari said smiling. "Yeah." Gaara sighs walking next to Temari. "You have to see the baby's room." Temari said and Gaara just nods his head.

When they got to Matsuri's home, Temari sees the door open and calls for Matsuri, but there was no answer. "Maybe she is in the baby's room." Temari said taking off her shoes. Gaara takes his shoes off too.

Gaara walks in the living room as Temari walks to the baby room. "She's not here! Where can she be?' Temari asks looking around to find Matsuri.

Gaara was looking around in the living room when he saw a broke picture on the floor. He walks over to it and picks it up. Then sees it is the picture of Matsuri mother and father. "Why is this on the floor?" Gaara asks himself when Temari walks in the room. "I can't find her." she said and then she jumps back when she steps in something wet.

"Ewww! What is that?" Temari asks looking down to investigate. Gaara turns to look to 'what is that?" They see that it looks like water with a mix of blood. Color drains from Gaara's face. "We need to find Matsuri! NOW!" Gaara yells running outside. Then one of the sand Shinobi saw him. "Lord- Kazekage we found a spy in the tower." the Shinobi said. Gaara looks at Temari as she catches up. "I'll go find Matsuri. You take care of the spy." Temari said. Gaara nods and hurrys to take care of the spy. He needs to get back to trying to find Matsuri.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The tower...

When Gaara gets back to the Kazekage tower and walks in the room where the spy was being held. "Give me one good reason not to kill you." Gaara said down at the spy. The spy looks up. "Because I know where you can find your Matsuri." the spy said. Gaara picks the spy up by the shirt to look him in the eyes. "Where is she?" he said using a voice saying 'if you don't tell me, I'll kill you slowly and painfully'. The spy flinches. " Orochimaru has her." Gaara blinks. "What does Orochimaru want with Matsuri?!" Gaara yells. "He knows about the Shukaku baby." the spy went on. "He wants to use the baby as a weapon. I was there when we kidnapped her. She is going to have that baby today." the spy added. Gaara looks at him holding him off the floor still. "Lock him up." Gaara said flinging the spy to a Shinobi. Gaara stalks out. "Matsuri where are you?" Gaara asks himself, worried.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

In a cave somewhere...

Matsuri wakes up to feeling stabbing pain in a dark room. They knocked her out of get her here without having a fight. A light comes on. She looks around to see that she is tied down with rope to a table. "She's awake." a woman voice said. She looks and sees Orochimaru and a woman. Maybe Orochimaru brought the woman as a midwife. "Let me go!" Matsuri says through clenched teeth. "My dear, you're going to have a baby soon... In a few hours by the looks of it." Orochimaru said.

"In a few …..Hours?" Matsuri not understanding what he means.

Orochimaru walks over to her and touches her stomach. "Don't touch me!" Matsuri hisses. "Don't worry it will be over fast." he said grabbing a syringe with something in it. "What is that?" Matsuri asks looking at it. "It will help eassse the pain, oh wait. No, it won't." Orochimaru said chuckling as he grabs her arm and injects her. The liquid in the syringe takes three minutes to kick in and then Matsuri screams in pain. The baby was coming.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara tried to think where Matsuri is. "If I was a crazy freak where would I hide?" Gaara asks himself when Kankuro (for the Kankuro fans) walks up to him.

"I got more info from the spy. He said she is in a cave not far from the village gates." Gaara looks at him in impatience. "OK, let's get going there and fast."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Matsuri screams in pain. "Matsuri, quit screaming, you have to push!" the woman said loudly to her. "The pain will go away when to baby is born." the woman adds encouragingly.

The pain was too great and Matsuri continues to push. She bites her lip til it bleeds. Matsuri screams and cries out as she pushes six times as hard as she could. Just then she felt as if she was being torn in half.

She literally rips from the baby leaving her body. Matsuri catches her breath to hear a cry from her baby.

Matsuri was very weak. She was losing too much blood and no one was trying to stop the bleeding. She looks at the woman as she takes something to another table. It's her baby crying. The woman wraps the baby in a small blanket.

Matsuri lifts up her arm wanting to hold her baby. At some point they released her arms. The woman looks at Orochimaru "Please, could she her hold her daughter?" the woman asks. "Fine. She's going to die anyway." Orochimaru says looking away.

The woman walks to Matsuri handing her the baby. Matsuri was right it is a girl. The baby had little red hair and eyes the color like Gaara's. "K...Kali." Matsuri said gazing at her. The baby blinks ocean green eyes at her. Matsuri smiles gently at her daughter.

"Hurry up, we need to go." Orochimaru said to the woman. The woman starts to take the baby. "Please...please...don't ...take. My...baby...my Kali." Matsuri said in a weak voice. "I'm sorry." the woman said taking the baby from Matsuri's weakening arms. The baby starts to cry as if she knows she was being taken from her mother.

"Orochimaru, Gaara will know we're here and he going to be here any minute now." a Sound ninja said. "Let's get going then." Orochimaru said and starts to walk away. The woman walks behind him with the baby still crying in her arms.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara gets to the cave and sees three Sound ninja running at him. Gaara sand kills all three of them. He ran inside looking for Matsuri when he hears crying.

He follows the sound and soon it was gone. Just then he hears Shakaku laughing. 'I smell blood. Not just any blood. Mmm, Matsuri's blood.' This enhances his desperation and Gaara was still running. Soon he finds the room and sees Matsuri.

"Matsuri!" Gaara yells running to her and holds her in his arms. "Matsuri, you are going to be ok." Gaara said. Gaara can only look at Matsuri's greying face and all the blood leaking from her to the floor. Shakaku's voice appears again mockingly and tsks 'Look at all that good blood going to waste. Too bad.'

Matsuri looks weakly at Gaara. "They took her...Gaara...they...took...my...baby..." Matsuri said and on the edge of death. Kankuro and Temari run in.

"Temari take Matsuri to the hospital!" Gaara shouts. "Gaara...it...was...a..girl...our baby is...a girl" Matsuri whispers closing her eyes. Gaara touches at her cheek. "Matsuri, I'll go and get our baby back."

Temari gently picks Matsuri up and starts to run to the hospital. Gaara scans the cave and spots the back exit. He will save his baby

if it kills him!


	5. saving Kali

Gaara looks around and finds another Sound ninja. Gaara grabs him by the neck. "Where is my daughter?!" Gaara yells. "They left for ...the Sound...Village" the ninja said choking. "Good." Gaara said as he breaks the ninja's neck and lets the body fall to the ground.

He starts to run toward the Sound Village. Kankuro ran behind him. All Gaara could think about was what Matsuri said. "Our baby...is..a girl." Gaara was going to get his child back and Orochimaru was going to pay for kidnapping Matsuri and his daughter with his life.

Soon Gaara sees them. Orochimaru and a woman holding a crying baby walking calmly as if nothing in the world was wrong. He can hear them talking.

"See, now you have a child you've always wanted." Orochimaru said to the woman. 'Yes.' the woman said holding the squirming baby close to her. "If that baby is hers." Gaara said walking up to them. 'Oh my. Is it the Kazekage?" Orochimaru said looking at Gaara.

"Give back my daughter and maybe I'll let you two live." Gaara said. "If I was you, Orochimaru, I'd give back the baby. " Kankuro said standing behind Gaara.

Orochimaru just laughed. "You think you can stop me Gaara? This woman has been waiting to have a baby all her life and you're going to take that away from her?" Orochimaru tsked looking at the woman then back at Gaara.

"I don't care. I want my child back. Now!" Gaara ordered. "Why Gaara? Why do you want this weak baby?" Orochimaru asks looking at his nails.

"I found your spy and he told me everything. I'm not letting you turn my daughter into a weapon." Gaara said in a 'I'm going to kill you' voice.

Orochimaru just smiled. "Very well then. Have it your way." Orochimaru said throwing a smoke bomb at Gaara. "Damn it!" Gaara said and then he jumped up in a tree to get out of the smoke.

He looks but didn't see Orochimaru or the women or his daughter. Then Gaara hears a cry from his daughter. "She's still crying." Gaara said to himself. "There they are, Gaara!" Kankuro said pointing at Orochimaru and the woman running.

Gaara jumps out of the tree and starts to run as fast as he can. Then he use his sand and grabs the woman's leg. She falls but manages to keep from falling on the baby.

" Orochimaru, help!" the woman yells. Orochimaru turns around long enough just grab the baby from her arms. " Orochimaru! What are you doing?' the woman yells.

Gaara runs past her. Orochimaru had his daughter now. "Kankuro take the woman back to the village!" Gaara yells at Kankuro running after Orochimaru.

Soon Orochimaru came to stop at a rope bridge. He turns to Gaara not far behind. "Last time I'm going to say it. Give me back my daughter and I'll let you live." Gaara said walking to him.

Orochimaru walks back on the bridge and holds his daughter over the edge. "One more step and I'll drop her to her death." Orochimaru said.

Gaara stops and watches as Orochimaru walks backwards, still holding his daughter over the edge.

Gaara was thinking on a way to get his daughter and kill Orochimaru at the same time. Gaara had his sand waiting under the bridge. When Orochimaru gets in the right spot. Then he was going to push Orochimaru over to fall to his death and catch his daughter.

Orochimaru got half way across the bridge, thinking he safe now. He turned to run down other half. When his sand was ready, Gaara quickly moved his hand and his sand grabbed the baby first. Then the sand pushed Orochimaru off the bridge to his death while the sand carried the baby to Gaara and sat her in his waiting arms.

Gaara looked down at his daughter. "Stop crying little one."Gaara said holding his daughter close to his chest. "I will protect you." he said. The baby looked up at him and soon stopped crying. Gaara smiled as he saw Matsuri in her toothless grin.

Gaara turns and starts to run back to the village. "Please Matsuri, stay alive please." Gaara prayed as he ran with their daughter in his arms.

When Gaara got back to the village he ran to the hospital. Inside he saw Temari. " Temari, where is Matsuri?" he said as he run up to her. "Gaara! Thank God you're OK!" Temari said. She looked at the baby in Gaara's arm. "Is that her?" Temari asks. Gaara nods. "Matsuri? Where is she?' Gaara asks again. "This way." Temari said showing Gaara where she was.

Gaara runs in the room and saw Matsuri. Her eyes were closed. "Matsuri..." Gaara said walking to her with the baby still in his arms now asleep. The doctor walks in. "We put her in a Healing Jutsu. She has been asleep all day, but she can still die even in the Jutsu. I'm sorry." the doctor said. Gaara gazes at her. "Please Matsuri, don't die." Gaara says softly.

The doctor walks up next to Gaara. "Can I look at the baby to see if she is healthy?" the doctor asks holding his arms out so Gaara can hand the baby to him. "Her name is Kali." Gaara said handing Kali reluctantly over to him. "I will stay with the baby and you stay here with Matsuri." Temari said as she walked out with the doctor holding Kali.

Gaara sits next to the bed and holds Matsuri hand. " Matsuri, I'm back and so is Kali. She looks alot like you and she is beautiful just like you." Gaara said hoping she can hear him. "She needs you and I need you." Gaara said as tears run down his face. "Please Matsuri, I never asked for anything in my life and now I'm ask you to stay with me. All I want is you." Gaara whispers as tears fall from his face.

A few hours later, Kankuro came into the hospital. "We talked to the woman. She said she couldn't bear a child so Orochimaru made a promise to her by telling her she can have a baby if she helped him." Kankuro said then he walked over to look at Kali as Temari held her.

For three days, Gaara never left Matsuri's side. Kali is still healthy and Temari showed Gaara how to feed and change her diaper. Gaara waited for Matsuri to wake up.

On the fourth day. The doctor walked in to check on Matsuri. "It has been four days now and Matsuri is still asleep?" the doctor asks. "I'm afraid she will die in the Jutsu." When the doctor said that, the color drained from Gaara's face. He grips her hand. " Matsuri, don't leave. Please stay." Gaara said. Temari stands behind Gaara, her eyes starting to fill with tears. "Please, Matsuri, please. I beg of you. Don't leave me. Don't leave Kali. Please" Gaara said tears rolling down his cheeks and falling from his face.

He starts to hear Temari cry as well. "Please Matsuri. I can't go on without you." Gaara said. Dropping her hands, he gently grabs her shoulders, pulling her to him and holding her close as his eyes close. Tears still pour out from his eyes.

When something moved in his arms, Gaara opened his eyes. Looking down he watches as Matsuri's eyes slowly open to look up at him. "Ga...Gaa..Gaara.." Matsuri says, blinking a few times, still half asleep. "Oh Matsuri. Thank god! You're alive! Don't ever ever do that to me again." Gaara said with an order as he held her.

"Gaara let her get some air." Temari says walking to the bedside. The last thing they needed was for Matsuri to die from Gaara squeezing her to death. Gaara let her go as she takes in a deep breath.

"Let her hold her baby now." Temari says, turning to pick up Kali out of her little baby bed. Matsuri smiles watching as Temari walks over to her with Kali. "Kali. My baby. " Matsuri said holding out her arms.

Temari hands Kali over to her. The doctor smiles. "We looked and she has no demon in her, but she can control the sand like her father." the doctor said. Matsuri cries and holds her baby. "Thank you! This means so much to us." Matsuri said. Gaara smiles looking at Matsuri and Kali. His own family.

Matsuri looks up at Gaara "And thank you Gaara. I love you." Matsuri said looking at him with love filled eyes. "I love you Matsuri and I will always love you." Gaara said as he kisses her. To be loved was what Gaara has always wanted and now he loved in turn. Matsuri and his daughter Kali were his and no one could sunder the love he felt for them at that moment.

"Ah! Lovey dovey crap! I think I feel sick!" Shakaku whines at the back of his head. This makes Gaara smile even more as he hugs both Matsuri and Kali.


End file.
